The Curse of The Midnight Curse!
by Hejin57
Summary: Switch's laptop is...cursed?  Who could be the culprit?  Determined to reverse his laptop's fate, Switch finally joins Reiko Yuuki's occult world!  But, he will find more than just incantations.  He'll rediscover the scariest thing of them all: love!
1. Part 1

**Hey, hey party people! Guess who's now officially in love with Sket Dance? Me, that's who! Anyway, here's a new story coming at ya. I figured I'd give this series a try, since it has such ever so interesting characters. For all those wondering, yes, this is a Switch x Yuuki story. If you disagree with that idea then you might not enjoy this. Then again, you might anyway. The main thing for me is that I really want to capture the feel of the manga (which this is based on and references), and since its a gag manga (though yeah, it can be serious and good), that means this should actually make you laugh once or twice. If it doesn't, then it's not true Sket Dance fanfiction. At least, that's the way I see it.**

**Anyway, here it goes! Enjoy the unraveling three part story to come!**

**Disclaimer: [Hejin57 does not and will not own Sket Dance. Fool! Moron! Inbecile! Infidel! He is insignificant. Ignore his failure and read on.]  
**

* * *

_Hejin57 presents..._

**Curse of the Midnight Curse!**

* * *

For the members of Sket Dan, the clubroom was nothing without its theme music. This wasn't actual music of course, but a mixture of unique sounds that came together to form a kind of symphony familiar to all of them.

On the tatami mat, Bossun stared up into the ceiling, boredom drawn all over his face. He tapped his feet constantly against the wall, making clacking noises with his sandals that reverberated throughout the entire room.

Some feet away, Himeko was busy watching him. She had also caught the plague of boredom, and she continued to tap Flagarance against the ground as she loudly slurped the Pellolipop in her mouth. Ironically, Bossun's tapping was beginning to get on her nerves, just as her tapping was beginning to annoy him. Their difficulty compromising with each other was what was stopping one of them from telling the other that their tapping was too loud.

And in his secluded space on the desk, Switch's fingers attacked his laptop keyboard with unparallelled speed. His stoic expression never changed, thus making him the hardest member of Sket Dan to read. And so the clubroom's theme continued, and this fusion of slurping, snapping, tapping, clacking, coupled with a few yawns here and there, somehow managed to keep the club members sane despite how utterly boring the day had become so far.

Then the typing began to become louder. Then it got faster. Bossun was the first to sit up and look over before Himeko did the same.

"Something wrong over there, Switch?" the leader asked. Himeko just sneered beside him.

"He's probably trying to cheat his way through some visual novel. Just let him be!"

[Something is wrong with my computer.] Switch said through his voice synthesizer. Bossun fixed his hat and grinned before walking right behind Switch and looking down over his shoulder.

"What's the problem? This could be the only exciting thing happening today for all I know."

Switch continued to type without saying a word. Soon, Himeko had become curious enough to watch him beside Bossun. The two watched their computer-savvy friend type his way through various screens, eventually making his way to the command prompt. There was an unfamiliar glint in Switch's eyes as he began to type lines of code into the command prompt. He seemed like he was getting somewhere as the codes began to fill up the black screen. Their jumble of white letters and numbers were still nothing but gibberish to Bossun and Himeko though.

Then Switch stopped. His hands moved for a moment off the keys as red liquid began to emerge from the screen. It dripped down onto his Futari Wa Nervous! wallpaper, blurring away Maternity Blue and Marriage Blue's faces.

[Unforgivable!] Switch declared almost instantly.

"The screen...it's bleeding!" Bossun yelled at the top of his lungs. Himeko just made an agitated face and touched the screen with her finger. As she had suspected, it wasn't actually bleeding. Something had just screwed up Switch's wallpaper.

"Nothing's bleeding. Calm down, will ya?" Himeko stated as she held back the urge to hit Bossun on the back of the head. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good though..."

Switch quickly stood up, typing frantically with one hand as he stared down intently at his laptop. He began to pace around the room as he typed through the command prompt, with Bossun and Himeko looking over at his shoulder right behind him. After five minutes of this, Switch's typing begins to become slower as he noticed something new on his screen.

"Hey. What's that thing in the corner there?" Bossun asked as he pointed out a series of numbers now present on the upper right corner of Switch's laptop screen. Switch said nothing at first, as if he was trying to decipher the numbers before he gave Bossun an answer.

[It's a timer until midnight. My computer seemed to have been infected with a foreign program.]

"A virus?" Himeko asked.

[From what I can discern, yes. It seems that the timer will reset itself at midnight. It seems like a relatively simple program. I will remove it before it can cause any harm.] Switch declared with confidence. He began to type quickly again, and for some reason, Bossun and Himeko's eyes were practically glued to the screen. Maybe it was the fact that this day had been so horribly boring that this kind of thing could keep their attention, or maybe they were waiting for Switch to do something wrong. Neither of them didn't really know what exactly they wanted out of watching Switch, and it wasn't like it really mattered.

Suddenly, the screen froze on Switch. Though he was still typing furiously, he couldn't seem to produce anything on the command prompt. As he continued to try, a strange voice began to surface from his laptop. Its horrible wail practically pierced into Bossun and Himeko's souls.

"_Fool! __You__ are __forever __a __victim__ of __the__ Midnight __Curse!_"

Bossun and Himeko both managed to scream like little girls while Switch just stared at his computer screen and then proceeded to press the power button. Behind him, the two Sket-Dan members were shivering with fright. Bossun was the first to shake himself out of his fear as Switch's computer was almost already rebooted.

"Wait...that was just Yuuki-san's voice, wasn't it? There's not really anyone else who can do that kind of ghostly wail so well." the club's leader observed.

Switch's responded in a very annoyed tone. [I have already come to that conclusion. This is a line that I never thought Yuuki-san would cross. I'm not happy.]

"Are you sure it was her? I mean she's scary and all, but that might be jumping to conclusions..." Himeko wondered, but Switch seemed unfazed. His face remained as calm as always as his synthesized voice showed signs of aggression.

[The culprit is Yuuki-san. And I'm not happy. Is that not obvious?]'

Bossun snapped his fingers in response to Switch's words. "Ah, now I remember! Yuuki-san was here a few days ago. You were arguing about some American movie...what was it called? Dare Witch or something?"

[We were arguing, and I won. It is obvious that the film is not an actual account of real events.]

"Yeah, and don't you remember what she said? You looked the film up on the internet, and when you proved to her that it was fake, she said..."

Bossun took in a deep breath before his face suddenly changed. It became an imitation of Reiko Yuuki's as he moaned in his best impression of her voice.

"_Cursed!__ You __and__ your__ insignificant __technology __are__ cursed,__ Switch-kun!_"

Himeko backed up a bit from Bossun, not scared, but definitely uncomfortable. "Maybe a bit too good of an impression..."

Switch glanced at the timer, and then at the actual time. He gauged that he could find Yuuki within the rest of the lunch hour. Turning around to face his fellow Sket Dan members, Switch's voice became very assertive.

[Don't worry yourselves over this. I will find Yuuki-san personally and have this problem solved before the end of lunch. A virus masquerading as a ridiculous curse will only be a temporary annoyance.] Switch reassured. And with that, the otaku left the room in a flash, the door slamming behind him so hard that it managed to knock over a cup, a figurine of Marriage Blue, and a few of Himeko's Pellolipops from the table.

"This guy's gotten suddenly intense!" Himeko exclaimed with an annoyed expression as she picked up her candy off the ground. Bossun scratched the back of his head before he began to laugh a little.

"You know, isn't it all kind of funny? You think Yuuki-san might have put a virus on Switch's laptop that could outwit the likes of him? That would be pretty impressive!"

"Maybe it's really a curse after all." Himeko suggested, her voice suddenly reserved. "After all, someone as frightening as her could really be capable of that kind of thing..."

Bossun shook his head as he gleamed with confidence. "Nah, I think that Yuuki-san might have a secretive talent with computers. Perhaps those two are not as different as we think they are."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before they burst into unrestrained laughter.

"Yeah, they're practically a match made in heaven!" Himeko joked. She continued to laugh loudly, but Bossun's face became surprisingly serious in response to her statement.

"Actually, they're not that unlikely of a duo. It's a common manga cliché. Characters of the opposite sex with rivalries almost always develop romantic connection." Bossun stated. Himeko just looked at him with sudden shock, wondering where those words had all just come from.

"What are you now, an expert on love?"

"I'm just saying it's not that crazy. Besides, maybe if she put on make up or something, Yuuki-san wouldn't look half bad." Bossun suggested.

"Ha! Like you, Mr. No Delicacy, would know what makes an attractive girl!"

"Hey, there's plenty around this place!"

Himeko crossed her arms, her voice challenging him. "Oh yeah? Like who?"

It only took a few seconds after Himeko's question for Bossun's embarrassed face to make its scheduled appearance. He looked so nervous, yet managed to spit out a few words through his pursed lips.

"Well, there's Yagi-san and...Unyu-san, Asahina-san, Momoka-chan, Takahashi-san, Morishita-san, Saaya-san..." Bossun said, his face still embarrassed as his sentence began to trail off.

"What? Since when did you have all these opinions!" Himeko demanded with sudden fury. Bossun waved his hands in front of him defensively, knowing fully well by now how Himeko got when she was pissed.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec! I'm just stating what the fans think! That's all!"

Himeko suddenly became stone-faced as she gripped Flagarance tightly in her hands. Bossun gulped as he realized he could feel a strong, evil aura around her.

"What the fans think, huh? Why'd you stop saying names then?" Himeko asked in what seemed like an innocent question. Bossun just stared back at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

A powerful slap could be heard as Flagarance made direct contact with Bossun's face, sending him flying back into the tatami mat. The force of collision caused the mat to beginning spinning rapidly, and Bossun could only shout in misery as he became trapped in its rotation of doom.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, leader."

* * *

So far, Yuuki had been nowhere to be found. Switch walked through the hallways of Kaimei, his face calm even though he would occasionally peer into a classroom to see if she might be inside. There wasn't much time left during lunch, and Switch's only lead was from Shimada, who vaguely remembered Yuuki saying she'd prefer to eat lunch by the old incinerator today. Having checked the Occult Research Clubroom and most of the empty classrooms in Kaimei, Switch decided he would go with Shimada's lead instead of trusting his own intuition.

When he finally arrived at the old incinerator, Switch could see Yuuki in plain sight up ahead. She looked as pale and somber as always as she ate her lunch alone. Switch's face remained as perfectly calm as always as he prepared for confrontation and approached her.

[I find it peculiar that you found the need to eat lunch by yourself today. Very peculiar indeed.] Switch declared, his voice brimming with suspicion. Yuuki looked up in response to his accusation, her face drawn out like that of a ghost.

"Switch-kun...have you come to join me?" she asked.

[Not in the slightest. What are you doing alone here?]

Yuuki leaned forward towards Switch, and as she glared at him with her blank eyes, he could feel a dark aura beginning to form around her as she spoke with a voice that could have come from beyond the grave.

"_I __am __here __hoping__ that__ my __presence__ will__ bring__ out__ any__ wayward__ spirits__.__ Then __together,__ we__ will__ prove __wrong__ your __blind __faith __in __science!_"

[False! We've proved already that such a thing is nothing but the stuff of legends. Give me the truth!]

Yuuki's expression softened in response to Switch's demands. Feeling suddenly defeated, the occult girl reached underneath her bento box and pulled out a black-bound novel. She flipped through it as Switch stared down at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

[What is that? Some sort of occult book from which one can cast horrible spells?]

Yuuki sounded disinterested with her response. "It's nothing more than a horror novel. I truthfully wanted to read in peace during lunch. This is one of the quietest places on campus."

There was an awkward silence as Yuuki began to read. However, Switch shows no intention of giving her peace she desired. [It is superbly suspicious that you've distanced yourself from everyone the day my computer becomes infected with a "curse."]

"Superbly? What are you getting at, Switch-kun?"

Switch leaned over in a flash, and now he and Yuuki were face to face. His expression was serious enough to withstand even the best of Bossun's impressions.

[Who helped you with the virus? I'll have to admit that they know quite a bit about computers. It's taking me awhile to bypass the programming. Much longer than I originally thought it would take.]

"Virus? I do not completely understand..." Yuuki said in obvious confusion. Switch then merely sat down next to her so that she could see his laptop in clear view. He began to type into the command prompt in an attempt to locate and remove the foreign program.

[See for yourself.] Switch stated as his screen soon locked on him, before the ghostly wail emanating from his laptop pierced the silence surrounding the old incinerator.

"_Fool! __You __are__ forever__ a__ victim __of __the__ Midnight__ Curse!_"

Yuuki's expression quickly changed at the sound of the chant, her eyes widening and her lips forming into a smile. She twisted her neck around in a very morbid fashion before pointing an accusing finger at Switch.

"_Yes!__ You __are__ quite__ observant,__ Switch-kun!__ But__ it__ is __too __late.__ The __Curse__ of __the__ Midnight__ Curse__ has__ already __come __to__ fruition, __and__ soon__ the__ fate __of__ you __and__ your __pathetic __machine__ shall__ be __sealed!__" _She exclaimed in a deathly moan. Switch, as usual, was unfazed by her theatrics. He glared back at her with the same intensity as he tapped his next few words on his keyboard.

[The separate timers for each of the four days were clever. I imagine my computer will have some recurring problems each time midnight is reached. I am somewhat impressed, Yuuki-san.]

For a moment, Switch's words caused Yuuki to get flustered. She still tried to keep her composure as she mocked him, but it was painfully obvious that she was more than just a little embarrassed. "O-o-f course! And with this curse, I shall finally drag you into the world of the occult. It is fated for you, Switch-kun. And you cannot escape such a thing as fate."

[You are mistaken on multiple levels there. Fate is an illusion; a contrived idea that humans have created in fear of the world around them. Your words have no merit with me. This "curse" as you call it is nothing more than a troublesome ghost in the system.] Switch replied. Yuuki only seemed to laugh bitterly at his explanation.

"Take your leave then, Switch-kun, if you are so sure of yourself. I will be waiting when you are ready to bathe your soul in the dark waters that have taken mine."

Switch stood up, but rather than leave, he simply leaned down again so that he and Yuuki were again face to face. Switch tapped furiously on his keyboard as he relayed his message to Yuuki, who couldn't help but feel just a little uncomfortable at their sudden closeness.

[Perhaps I will take part in your strange little world sooner than you think. My databases have you marked down as the top source of occult knowledge in this entire city. Knowing you, the code to bypass this virus is probably some sort of mystical incantation from a forbidden text. Your meddling with my technology will not go unpunished! Prepare yourself, Yuuki-san!]

"What will you do, Switch-kun? You are powerless against the very things you fail to acknowledge!" Yuuki taunted, but Switch remained unfazed as always.

[Sacrifices must be made for the sake of science. In this case, I will sacrifice myself and absorb the occult knowledge necessary for me to rid my computer of this troublesome curse. I will accompany you tomorrow in order to compile all the information on the occult I will ever need. The probability of your failure is in my favor. Once again, I will prove the uselessness of such ridiculous beliefs!] Switch exclaimed loudly through his voice synthesizer. Yuuki simply laughed under her breath again, knowing fully well that she wouldn't submit to Switch's words anytime soon.

"So sudden, Switch-kun! You think you can handle a drink from the dark waters? _I__ will__ show __you__ things __you __will__ not __be__ able __to __unsee!_ _The __spirits__ will__ rend__ your__ very__ soul,__ and__ you__ will__ see__ into__ depths __of__ knowledge__ that__ no__ person__ was__ ever__ meant __to __know!_ Such knowledge can make one go mad..."

[You underestimate me. I am not some Lovecraftian hero. Soon you'll be wondering why you ever decided to delve in the occult in the first place. Soon you'll acknowledge just how fake that film really is!]

"Lies! You speak lies, Switch-kun!"

[Do I? Or are you just unable to accept the facts?]

"Your views are from a perspective that refuses to take the human element into account. All the numbers and facts in the world cannot disprove the realm of darkness that all of us pretend does not exist! But it is there, Switch-kun! I have seen it with my own eyes!"

[Your words mean nothing to me. They are simply the ramblings of a mad girl...]

And so, Switch and Yuuki continued their debate far past lunch period, and the two of them both ended up regretting drawing out their argument for so long. Switch's resolve remained strong as always though, and he was already planning every detail of his time with Yuuki. Yuuki, on the other hand, had other ideas. She just couldn't wait to toy with his mind, which so rooted in science and fact, would soon be forced into her world of superstition and the supernatural.

Such is the fate of those who are unable to compromise.

* * *

**And that's all we got so far, folks! Next part should be coming up soon!**


	2. Part 2

**And here comes the second part out of three, willing readers! Writing this part was quite the challenge, so I hope it came out halfway decent. Anyway, enjoy, and if you like it, be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

For once, Yuuki felt frightened at the prospect of being drawn by something that she could not explain. Such was the case tonight, when she found herself outside of Switch's house for no real reason. Of course, she had been restless, and although this was a common occurrence for her, it still seemed very strange for her to be here. And now, after having walked down the length of her street and beyond, she was here, in front of her sworn rival's home.

Yuuki reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The digital numbers translated to her as 11:58 PM. Two minutes till midnight. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought. It was so exciting, yet so frightening at the same time.

The next minute felt like an eternity to Yuuki. When the ghostly wail finally did come, it easily broke the silence of the night and even managed to make Yuuki's heart skip a beat.

Then the light of Switch's room turned on. She could see his silhouette approaching the window. He was already in the process of opening it up as she began to back away from the curb. Her face more distraught than usual, Yuuki made a run for it just as Switch looked down from his window. His face was just as stoic as always, and it remained unchanged when he closed the window and turned off the light.

As Yuuki continued to run towards home, she could hear the horrible moaning still going through her ears. Somehow, she found it absolutely terrifying.

* * *

It was almost as if the ghost inhabiting his laptop had decided to invade the sanctity of his dreams. Switch got up from bed quickly in response to the same wailing statement that had been plaguing his laptop every midnight so far. Reaching for his computer on the small dresser near his bed, he tapped on the keyboard in an attempt to turn off the horrible noise, but some of the keys just began to spontaneously cease to work. It took a good five minutes of furious typing before Switch's machine was fully functioning again.

Slowly sliding out of his bed, Switch reached for his glasses and put them on methodically. Standing in front of his mirror, he looked at his reflection almost longingly. Deep inside his mind, he felt like he was trying to tell himself not to screw up. He was trying to relay the message that he couldn't make stupid mistakes today. He wasn't about to make another mistake like the one that had taken his brother from him. Switch was absolutely sure of that.

Satisfied with a straight minute of staring at himself in the mirror, Switch fastened his laptop around his shoulders before making his way downstairs. His stomach was devoid of hunger, so he skipped the kitchen as he headed for the front door.

Outside, Yuuki was waiting by the bus stop at the curb. As he approached her, Switch wore the same calm face that had practically become his trademark by now. But even still, he found the need to fix his glasses as he spoke his first words of the morning.

[Did I keep you waiting long?]

Yuuki instinctively moved her hair away from her eyes at the sound of Switch's voice. "Not at all, Switch-kun. Did you...sleep well?"

Switch's face remained unchanged. [What do you think?]

"Yes...I can see that the curse is beginning to get through to you. I have heard the wail of an unforgiving spirit. _It__ demands__ revenge__ for__ the__ crimes__ against__ it!_" Yuuki exclaimed with a horrible moan. Switch merely looked at her in silence, before tapping one command on his computer for his only response.

[Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.] he laughed. Yuuki did not immediately know what to say in response. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Switch spoke up again.

[Perhaps we should be on our way.] he suggested.

"Yes. Perhaps we should." she agreed, though with disappointment apparent in her tone of voice.

* * *

"So much knowledge..._are__ you__ sure __your__ precious __mind__ can __handle__ it,__ Switch-kun?_" Yuuki exclaimed as she pulled yet another dusty tome from the shelves. The darkness of this book store's aisle seemed oddly strange, and it was almost as if Yuuki's mere presence made the place all the more creepy. Unaffected by the otherworldly influences, Switch just watched Yuuki pile up book after book, only to wonder how much it would all cost her in the end.

"This place has some rare tomes. But it is missing the most vital one of all." Yuuki stated as her fingers tapped along the bindings of the occult texts. Her eyes stopped between the letters M and O. She grimaced at the large empty space that should have been a single item in the N section.

[Which useless book is this?] Switch teased. Yuuki looked over her shoulder and simply gave him a death glare.

"Mind your tongue, Switch-kun. The Necronomicon is not something to take lightly. I dream of the day I could be in possession of such a text. Imagine the power it must hold within it..." Yuuki began, and it was easily apparent that she had already begun fantasizing as her words trailed off.

[I'd rather imagine that this place might not want to go offending anyone. Possessing such a book is going to the extreme. Even for you, Yuuki-san.] Switch pointed out. Yuuki made a grim smile as she taunted him.

"Is that fear I sense in your artificial voice? That is difference between us! I am willing to open my mind to the world and all its terrors, while you remain in your metal shell. You must think you're so protected and safe in there, don't you?"

Switch tapped quickly on his keyboard. [This metal shell is pleasant enough. You're welcome to join me anytime.]

Yuuki's taunting continued as she flipped through the dusty pages of some unknown, accursed tome. "What of your poor computer then, Switch-kun? You'll never be able to guess the incantation unless you embrace these forbidden teachings."

[I wasn't saying that I didn't plan on reading these things. I'm just making an observation. Such a thing as the Necronomicon should remain on the black market, away from the hands of foolish people.]

Yuuki laughed lightly under her breath as she continued to pull out books from the shelves. "That might be a good place to look next. Or maybe I'd have better luck with obscure online auctions. I'll be sure to keep these options in mind."

[That wasn't advice.] Switch declared.

Yuuki just shook her head in disappointment and continued her book sorting. As she quickly began to amass a few sizable piles of books, Switch found himself with nothing in particular to keep his attention. He looked at the timer on the top corner of his laptop, but that just reminded him of the curse and made him feel agitated. Then he glanced at the actual time, and thought of what Bossun and Himeko might possibly be doing. Unsatisfied with that, he then turned his attention to Yuuki. Suddenly, he remembered the words he had said to her all those days ago, when they had gone out together in hopes of purchasing a computer for her.

[I was mistaken.] he said out of the blue. Yuuki looked up from a copy of H.P Lovecraft's _Into __the__ Mountains__ of__ Madness_.

"Mistaken? What is it now, Switch-kun?"

[I assume you recall what I said to you about your look. Your scary look lies in the fact that you don't seem to care about your overall appearance like most normal girls your age. You're not concerned with dressing up and finding yourself a boyfriend.]

"Your biting remarks are becoming bothersome to listen to..."

[Don't jump to conclusions.] Switch reassured. [I am simply saying that I was mistaken in my statement. Your look is not something you should ever try to change. You're not as scary as I might have made you think. In fact, I think your natural looks are more effective and more true to you than anything we could have ever accomplished with make up.]

Yuuki felt a strange sensation in her chest as she registered Switch's statement. She hid her growing embarrassment though with an evil smile. "Those feelings for me have resurfaced, haven't they? I knew this all along. I've been waiting for the moment you could finally confess."

[I would do no such thing. I am simply revising an earlier observation. Don't get the wrong idea.] Switch stated through his laptop, his calm expression contrasting against his forceful but artificial tone of voice.

Yuuki stood up, and suddenly the air began to rise around her as the dark aura surrounding her body became stronger. "How am I supposed to believe that, Switch-kun? _I__ have __foreseen__ your__ declaration__ of__ love __even__ before__ you__ realized__ it __yourself!__"_

As if to challenge Yuuki's, another aura began to also manifest around Switch as he typed rapidly on his keyboard. Suddenly the air around him and the occult girl was thick with intense conflict.

[What idiocy do you speak of? Haven't you realized it yet? Our last appearance together in Chapter 39 proved that that the probability of us becoming a so-called "couple" is almost zero to none! It is nothing more than a foolish fan-made ship! It is on the same level as the infamous online speculations of a relationship between Marriage Blue and Maternity Blue, though honestly I wouldn't mind entertaining the idea...] Switch quickly stated, his voice becoming more sly as he reached the end of his statement.

[And besides, the bags under your eyes are still quite unpleasant.]

Yuuki made a grimace at Switch, her eyes narrowing as fury began to boil up inside her. The intense conflict between them was powerful enough that a passerby might have been able to spot lightning arcing between their eyes. And unfortunately, one unlucky girl actually did happen to be passing by. She shuffled between the aisle, waving nervously as she tried to catch Switch and Yuuki's attention.

"Um...excuse me, but I need to get through..." she asked as politely as she possibly could. The dark aura that had taken residence in the aisle seemed to rush forward as Yuuki's face suddenly became uncomfortably close to the girl's. The poor girl could only watch in horror as Yuuki opened her mouth and moaned like a vengeful spirit.

"_Do you see my face? Do these eyes look scary to you? Do they?"_

The girl could barely breathe as Yuuki's cold eyes stared into hers. Finally, she could take it no longer, and she backed away a few steps before finally turning tail and running for her life. A few heads from the other aisles popped out to see what was going on. Yuuki just sighed deeply.

[I rest my case!] Switch declared happily. Yuuki wanted to hiss at him, but she was interrupted when a familiar face called out from down the aisle.

"Hey! I didn't think you guys would be hanging around here this time of day!" Bossun exclaimed as he walked down the aisle towards Switch and Yuuki. He had a manga volume in one hand, which Switch assumed would probably be of the mecha genre. Behind him, Himeko stopped aimlessly gazing in boredom at the shelves and followed Bossun once she recognized Yuuki and Switch.

"Friends of Switch-kun...I hope you are aware he is under my influence today." Yuuki muttered, only to receive an annoyed glare from Himeko.

"We've got names, you know!"

"So did you lose a bet or something? It's surprising to see you two together again." Bossun wondered. A strong glint quickly flashed in Switch's eyes.

[The same could be said of you two. My time with Yuuki-san today has a purpose, however. Does your time together have a purpose beyond increasing the amount of growing tension between you two?] Switch asked. As expected, both Bossun and Himeko overreacted right on cue.

"Hey! Don't go saying weird stuff, alright!" Himeko roared. Bossun's voice was noticeably nervous as he crossed his arms and put on his best serious face. Unfortunately for him, that face was not at all serious.

"Seriously, you're not even one to talk, Switch. This occult business you have with Yuuki is fishy enough, but if you two start going out..." Bossun said casually, only receive a strangely annoyed response from Switch.

[You're thoughts are ridiculous. The relationship between us if purely as acquaintances. It's strange I've come to consider you such, but you would agree with that statement, wouldn't you, Yuuki-san?]

All eyes were on Yuuki as she searched for her words. She felt strangely small among the Sket Dan as they waited to hear her response. The words Switch had just said to her were repeating themselves over and over again in her head.

They were just acquaintances, right? Switch was nothing that she wanted in a boy, if she ever did decided to fall in love again. She had been just teasing him all this time, after all...

"Acquaintances. That fits well." Yuuki replied. Her voice sounded so disappointed that it was making even Himeko uncomfortable. She tapped Bossun on the shoulder in hopes she could lighten the suddenly dark mood.

"See? It's all in your head, Bossun...Bossun?"

The blonde girl waved her hands in front of her leader's face, but he seemed to be caught in some sort of trance. His eyes were as white as an egg and he showed no response even as she poked and prodded him. She contemplated hitting him with Flagarance before her suspicion turned towards Yuuki. Fire began to show in Himeko's eyes as she pointed her weapon in an accusing manner towards Yuuki's face.

"What did you do to him! What is this freaky possession he's in!" Himeko shouted, but her threats didn't seem to frighten Yuuki one bit.

"I've done no such thing, foolish girl. But I can do such a thing to you if you desire it..." the occult girl threatened. It was at this point that Switch felt he was obligated to intervene.

[I can't help but feel obligated to intervene, despite how entertaining of an exchange this might end up being. Perhaps Bossun is lost in thought. Maybe he's daydreaming so intensely that it seems like a trance to the rest of us. After all, his power of concentration is at a level we can barely begin to comprehend.] Switch suggested, but the look on Himeko's face was telling him that she wasn't going to buy his explanation. She gritted her teeth and raised Flagarance over Bossun's head.

"That's stupid. What could be so crazy that daydreaming about it would make him like this?"

* * *

Meanwhile...deep inside the confines of Bossun's mind...

Somehow, he had managed to fall asleep during the most of the ceremony. His Poppaman hat on the seat behind him, Bossun felt himself swaying back and forth as he struggled to stay awake. His eyes lazily opened as the words for the ceremony registered as gibberish in Bossun's ears.

"So boring..." he commented, only to receive a hard elbow right to his stomach.

"What the hell? What was that for?"

When he looked to his right, Bossun couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing next to him was a beautiful older woman, her hair as black as night. There was a familiar glint in her eyes, one that was wild and unrestrained. She was dressed in a silky black outfit, and Bossun felt that he had to avoid looking down to avoid being punched in the face for staring.

"For interrupting with your yammering! This is a very important day to both Usui and Yuuki you know!" the girl that Bossun assumed by now was Himeko told him. The way she reprimanded him seemed to make it only more obvious that it was indeed her.

"Usui...don't you mean Switch? And exactly what's so important about all this?" Bossun asked innocently, but Himeko only looked back at him like he was a complete moron.

"You're bringing up his old nickname again? God, I really screwed your brain up last night, didn't I? I'll remember to be a little gentler next time..." she whispered with a suspicious smile. When he realized what she was alluding to, Bossun's face began to turn dark red. He managed to shake himself out of embarrassment the moment he heard familiar music start playing through a loud organ behind him.

"Okay, that was way too much at once! Just tell me what's going on here!" Bossun demanded, loud enough that Himeko had to cup her hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anymore. She smiled awkwardly at the people in the pews behind her.

"It's their wedding today, you idiot!"

Hoping her words might jump start his memory, Himeko took her hand away from Bossun's mouth. He just began to murmur in coherently as he noticed a veiled figure in a brilliant white dress making her way down the aisle. Up ahead, he could see who he assumed to be Switch. He was wearing a dashing tuxedo and had his glasses off. Amazingly, there was a smile on his face.

Soon, the veiled figure was standing right beside Switch, and everyone remained silent as they both readied themselves to take their vows of marriage. Bossun felt his face break in two as he heard the words "I do" come straight from Switch's mouth. Then he watched as his friend reach for the veil covering Yuuki's face.

Bossun's heart nearly stopped the moment he saw what was underneath the veil. A skeletal visage, blackened and far from anything human, looked up at Switch with sunken eyes. The two of them made eerie smiles at one another before the thing that might have once been Yuuki spoke, much to Bossun's horror.

"I do..." it said, and its voice was so horrid that Bossun felt he was about to vomit all over the floor. As Switch and Yuuki moved towards each other for a kiss, her jaw creaked loudly before snapping right off. It hit the ground with a sickening crack. Unable to handle the terrifying sight in front of him, Bossun buried his eyes in his hands and then proceeded to scream so loudly that it could be heard from outer space. All eyes were on him now. Yuuki stared at her Bossun, then at her beloved, wondering what could possibly wrong.

"Was it something I said?" she asked, her voice filled with a heavy gargle as her tongue flapped like a fish in the air where her jaw used to be.

* * *

"Wow, he's really somewhere else entirely..." Himeko observed, with Flagarance still poised over Bossun's head. Switch tapped quickly on his keyboard in response.

[This is quite intriguing. I wonder what kind of phenomenon has taken over our leader's mind.]

"There's no question about it...he has been possessed. His mind is under the control of forces beyond our comprehension!" Yuuki shrieked, but Switch just glared at her before typing furiously on his keyboard.

[What a foolish proposition. That couldn't be the case. He is obviously a victim of an alien mental probe.] Switch declared just as Himeko's patience had finally reached its limit.

"I guess we'll never know the truth of what went on in that noggin, because I'm finished waiting. Time to wake up, leader!" she exclaimed, before the sound of Flagarance slicing the air could be heard as it headed directly for the back of Bossun's head.

* * *

"Watch your step, Switch-kun..." Yuuki warned as she opened the door into her home. Switch couldn't help but just stand in the doorway for a few seconds, wondering if what he was about to do was really a good idea or not. After another few seconds of internal conflict, Switch decided to let go of his intuition as he took the first fateful step into his eternal rival's house.

Surprisingly, it wasn't anything like he had expected. Taking his shoes off, Switch walked slowly as he scanned the living room around him like some sort of humanoid supercomputer. Yuuki followed him like a wraith as he walked around the staircase, taking a moment to marvel at the astounding amount of crosses that seemed to adorn the walls of Yuuki's home. He poked his head in the kitchen, and spotted a gold one over the stove. There were a few more in the bathroom, and even one in the guest room. Trailing back to the living room, and with Yuuki on his tail, he stopped right in front of a large portrait of Jesus Christ.

Switch swiveled his head around as he typed quickly on his keyboard.

[This is probably the last thing I expected to see in any house that you take residence in, Yuuki-san.]

Yuuki stared at her shoes in embarrassment. Thinking about now, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had guests. "My parents and I do not share much in common. They're busy at the church down the street. I imagine they won't be back for awhile."

Switch's voice suddenly became energetic. [How convenient! Now we can finally have some screen time to ourselves after wasting so much time on Bossun's strange fantasies.]

"Excuse me? I do not understand what you're getting at..."

[Never mind. So I will assume that this room of yours has a radically different atmosphere than the rest of this place?]

Yuuki laughed like a banshee at Switch's question, and her eyes became wide and frightful all of a sudden. "You can't even imagine the unholy place that I am prepared to bring you to._ Enjoy__ your__ sanity__ while__ it __lasts, __Switch-kun!_"

Switch could barely react as he felt Yuuki grab him by the arm and begin to pull him towards the stairs. With the calm expression still present on his face, he followed Yuuki upstairs, with each of their steps making the stairs beneath creak loudly. At the top of the stairs, candles were placed along the walls, giving the place a very distinct mood. Switch's voice became noticeably energetic again at the mere sight of this hallway.

[Looks like you got busy up here, Yuuki-san. I see that you went for a Transylvanian look as opposed to a more modern horror setting. I have to admit the illusion of masonry is a nice touch.] Switch commented as he tapped on the wall with his knuckles, creating a very audible sound that made it seem like that they were surrounded by stone.

"I'm surprised you could appreciate my work, Switch-kun. I'm quite flattered..." Yuuki said with an eerie smile on her face as she removed one of the candles from the wall to serve as a light source to lead their way. The lighting made her face all the more ghostly than usual.

[I'm just making an observation. Don't get the wrong idea. As it stands, I still need more of your occult knowledge before I can feel confident about ridding my laptop of this Midnight Curse.]

"You make so many observations. I am beginning to think that you're trying to hide something." Yuuki stated as she opened the door to her room. Switch seemed to just ignore her question as he tried to gaze into the abyss ahead. The light in her hand did not show him even the slightest hint of what lie ahead.

"After you."

[How do I know there isn't some sort of trap for me when I step foot in your room? You could eliminate me tonight, and our rivalry would end here.]

"Is that fear I sense, Switch-kun? My influences must be finally seeping into your soul..."

Yuuki gave him a taunting smile, before she stepped into the darkness ahead and seemed to vanish. Only the light of her candle was visible, but Switch couldn't see any hint of her face or even of the hand that was supposedly holding the candle. Fixing his glasses, he took his first step into Yuuki's room, and noticing even more candles across her walls, he took his first good look at the place she truly called home.

The color scheme was dark, which easily conformed with Yuuki's tastes. The many candles cast an eerie glow on the dresser and bed, and made the large TV on top of the dresser look like some sort of deformed creature. It was as if everything in her room has its own dark aura to it.. Switch reluctantly sat down on what he assumed to be her bed. It was a large, monstrous thing. The covers were thick and heavy, and their color was like that of arterial blood. Finally noticing the huge pentagram, which had been drawn in blank ink and illuminated with a pattern of candles, Switch quietly admitted to himself that he may have underestimated his rival's love for the occult just a little bit.

"I have to apologize if this is a bit much for you." Yuuki said in a surprisingly considerate tone. Switch just absorbed the pentagram above him for a few more seconds before typing a response on his keyboard.

[Don't worry yourself. Your appreciation for the occult reminds me of my appreciation for science. It's just interesting how similar we are.]

"I see..."

Yuuki's cheeks began to redden as she processed what Switch had just said. She responded with her head down, hoping he wouldn't look over and see her like this.

"I think I'll go make some tea. Then we can watch the movie."

Yuuki hurried past Switch and closed the door to her room behind her. Left alone in her domain, he just sat there, unmoving in both body and mind. Even Switch had to admit to himself that something strange was beginning to happen. Noticing the array of horror-themed figures on top of the dresser next to the TV, Switch turned his attention to the blank television. Not wanting his mind to drift off into unwanted places, he stared into the blackness of the television screen, hoping that it would somehow take all his problems away.

* * *

Quiet footsteps signaled Yuuki's approach as she returned to her room. It had been almost ten minutes since she had left to brew some tea, and in all that time, Switch had simply been content with staring at the blank television screen. The otaku turned his head in her direction as soon as he caught the approaching candlelight in the corner of his eye, before a foreign odor invaded his nostrils.

[Interesting scent. May I ask what kind of tea that is?] Switch wondered as Yuuki stopped in front of him with a tray holding a small black kettle and a single cup of steaming tea.

"It's a special blend..." Yuuki replied with a suspicious tone to her voice. Switch didn't ask questions though, and took the cup before looking down at it to make sure it wasn't filled with insects or the like. He had to squint to see it clearly in the low light. A few bubbles surfaced from its murky black depths. Switch hoped he wasn't asking for a death sentence as he brought the cup up to his mouth to take a sip.

Yuuki watched anxiously, her hands clasped together as she waited for Switch to finish taking his first gulp of her witch's brew. When he was done, Switch wiped away the stray tea above his lip, before typing out a response with his one free hand.

[I'll be honest. That wasn't half bad.] Switch admitted. Yuuki just began to laugh loudly in response. Her eyes suddenly filled up with darkness as she pointed an finger directly at Switch's face.

"_You __fool!__ Do __you__ know__ what __you__ have__ just__ drank?__ It __is __a__ potion__ that__ will__ forever __entwine __our__ souls __for __eternity.__We __will__ be__ connected __forever,__ Switch-kun!_" she moaned, which caused Switch to just look back the liquid inside the cup before staring Yuuki down with his usual calm expression. After a few seconds, she began to realize that her words hadn't even scratched the surface of Switch's psyche. He typed a quick response on his keyboard.

[Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.]

Unable to come up with a good comeback to such awkward laugh, Yuuki's finger sunk in defeat, and soon the rest of her body followed. The confidence faded off her face as the dark aura around her subsided. She reached inside one of her drawers and pulled out a disc, before turning on the television and putting said disc inside her DVD player. Plopping down right next to Switch, Yuuki just looked down with a blank stare as the the movie began to start.

"We should have just gone straight to the movie."

[Yes. Let's just get this over with already.]

Light flashed across both Yuuki and Switch's faces as they watched the movie with unblinking eyes. They sat only a few inches away from each other; something which Yuuki had noticed quickly, as opposed to Switch, who seemed to remain oblivious to the fact. Their closeness was only made more awkward by the fact the room was basically pitch black save for the light of the movie.

[Such shoddy camera work. I wonder how many awards they expect to win with a cameraman like that.] Switch criticized. Yuuki's response was as quick as a bullet.

"That was done on purpose. Not everything needs to be about perfection. These scenes show the utter terror that these people are going through. How I wish I could be in there place..."

[People? Don't you mean actors? This is no documentary. It is simply a fictional account of fictional events, and nothing more!]

"Believe what you want, Switch-kun, but I know the truth! Look! Do you not see their struggle? The noises...the legends surrounding this place in America...it is nothing less than the work of things beyond our understanding.

Screams and shuffling came from the television as Yuuki and Switch continued their dialogue.

[These things can be easily reproduced. Anyone can walk into the forest and fake a paranormal situation. This argument is useless. The questions you should really be asking yourself are the ones that have to do with you owning this film in the first place. It isn't even a quality horror film, let alone one even based on real events.]

"Lies! Look at the trees! Do you see those unholy stick effigies? The horror has only begun for these people. Soon they will lose something far more precious than a simple map..."

Switch's speedy typing was loud enough that it managed to drown out some of the crackling noises coming from the movie. [I'm just so afraid! You know, when I came here to experience the occult, I did not think it would be so uneventful. This is not very impressive, Yuuki-san. Not impressive at all.]

Frustrated beyond words, Yuuki reached for the remote on top of the dresser before quickly lowering the movie's volume. Her face seemed full of distress as she turned towards Switch.

"Here we are again. I see what is happening here. You cannot accept the truth of this movie because it will reveal your true intentions."

Switch answered in a questioning tone. [And exactly what intentions are you speaking of?]

"I know what you're thinking, Switch-kun. Those feelings for me...you can't keep hiding them."

[Haven't we overplayed this exchange enough by now? I am beginning to wonder where your sanity has gone, Yuuki-san...]

Yuuki shuffled closer, rustling the covers underneath her and Switch until the two of them were face to face. "You once asked me why I haven't searched for love or acted like girls my age should. Now I must ask you a similar question. Are you afraid of a getting a girlfriend, Switch-kun? Or is there someone you are waiting to confess to?"

She didn't know it, but Yuuki had finally managed to hit a sweet spot in her sworn rival. His eyes glared back at hers, and they were just as devoid of emotion as the rest of his face was. But inside the confines of his mind, Switch could feel himself going back. He could see the familiar face of Masafumi. He could see Sawa standing in front of him, tears in her eyes, her face framed in the glasses that Masafumi had once worn. Switch remembered declaring his love for her before she moved away. When his brother disappeared from his life, she disappeared. And when Sawa disappeared, all the love left in his heart went with her.

Slowly, Switch began to type on his keyboard. [There is no fear involved. This heart of mine is not fit for such a thing as love. I experienced it long ago...I doubt I will ever want to do such a thing ever again.]

Yuuki's expression softened. Suddenly she didn't feel so good about forcing Switch to reveal himself to her. With a sorrowful look on her face, Yuuki took one of Switch's hands, clasping it in hers as she spoke in a quiet voice. Her words seemed to hold genuine compassion for once.

"I can admit to feeling the same way, Switch-kun. There are times where I feel this world has nothing to offer me in the realm of love. To think that my sworn rival has a similar curse...perhaps we are not as far apart as we might believe we are."

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence between Switch and Yuuki. She looked at his face almost longingly, hoping for some sort of response; something, anything to calm the growing feeling of distress in her heart. Unfortunately for her, the answer Switch delivered was not at all to her liking.

[I think we should return to watching the movie. Do you mind, Yuuki-san?]

Processing Switch's words, Yuuki's hand began to slowly let go of his. She looked down at her lap before giving him a weak and almost emotionless response. "Not at all."

The occult girl raised the volume on the movie again. Screams filled her room, and Switch's expression remained unchanged as always. Next to him, Yuuki's face was obscured by her hair. She made no effort to even look interested in the film, and if Switch could see the expression present on her face, he would be able to spot the slightest hint of tears forming her eyes.

The two rivals remained quiet as the movie began to come to a close. Only the sound of another deathly wail interrupted the movie's progress, causing Switch to begin typing furiously as he attempted to once again crack the program. Though still disappointed, Yuuki looked over to see what he was doing. All she could really see was a few dozen windows that kept maximizing and minimizing as Switch searched for the source of his laptop's problems.

[I am starting to become jealous, Yuuki-san. If this is indeed the product of your programming, than you may have some untapped potential. I never imagined I would have so much trouble with something as simple as a virus.] Switch observed with a strangely energetic tone of voice.

"I'm glad it is keeping you busy, Switch-kun..."

In front of Yuuki and Switch, the credits began to roll. Switch looked up from his laptop screen, and there was a surprised tone in his synthesized voice. [It's over already? Well, I'm certainly not going to complain.]

"Your voice...it sounds different." Yuuki observed. Switch's voice, despite still originating from his computer, did indeed sound much different now. It had lost its youthful melody, and now it sounded more mature than usual. The occult girl could only wonder if this was a sign that the curse might be much more serious than she had previously thought.

[Yes. It does, doesn't it?]

Switch knew exactly who's voice was speaking now. It grated against his ears, but it was still the laid back tone that he had formerly called his own voice. Masafumi's voice was no longer a part of it. It was indeed purely his own, and the very idea of it being pure aggravated him greatly.

"I'm glad you could give me company today, Switch-kun." Yuuki said to the glasses-wearing boy sitting next to her. She tried to produce a smile, but for some reason, her face just wouldn't comply. Switch could see her expression from the corner of his eye. She wasn't herself. He was sure of that now.

[It's nothing, Yuuki-san. I've got all the information I need for the time being. Soon I will have my computer back to perfection. And then we can bring things back to the way they were.]

"Yes. Back to the way they were."

The words burned as they came out of Yuuki's lips. She wanted to call out to Switch as he said his goodbye. She wanted to get up and stop him as he walked out her door. She wanted to run after him, and embrace him in her darkness before he could leave her home.

But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Yuuki could only sit in the darkness of her room, alone.

The movie had ended, leaving her television screen as blank as it was before. Silence was her only companion now.

* * *

"There he is! He's just getting out right now. Man, he was hanging with her for awhile."

Switch's footsteps were strangely uniform as he made his way down the walkway leading up to Yuuki's front door. In the distance behind a few trees, Bossun watched his friend with vigilance. He had his his phone up to his mouth, and occasionally he would put it far away from him when Himeko became too annoying to listen to.

"Don't let him just leave! Stop him! Something fishy is definitely going on with those two..." Himeko demanded on the other line. Bossun simply nodded as he stood up from his low hiding spot.

"Will do."

Closing his phone, Bossun made no effort to hide himself as he approached Switch. The otaku was walking fast though, and Bossun had to cut directly in front of him to make sure he didn't lose sight of his fellow Sket Dan member.

"So I see you're really getting serious about all this occult research. You sure you can handle Yuuki-san and all her craziness?" Bossun declared as his presence became known to Switch. The otaku typed a quick response into his keyboard, and he sounded very serious.

[Interesting to see you at this time of night, leader. You shouldn't keep yourself preoccupied with my dilemma. Rest assured that my time with Yuuki-san is proving to be easier than I had previously thought.]

Bossun made a curious expression when he realized that the voice coming out of Switch's synthesizer had changed. He looked over at his friend's laptop, noticing the timer still visible in the upper left corner. "Looks like this Midnight Curse is really screwing with your computer now. It's changed your voice. I'm guessing it'll soon do worse."

Switch looked at Bossun as he typed out another response, this time in a more casual tone. [Not to worry; I've compiled a good amount of information by now, so I can start generating random codes based on the occult texts Yuuki-san collected today. With luck, my computer can generate exactly 5,724 codes per hour. I estimate that I'll have cracked the virus well before its final countdown.]

"You've got two more days, right? Sounds like you have nothing to really worry about." Bossun stated as he backed away from Switch's computer screen. Though he wasn't showing it, Bossun was only somewhat satisfied with what he was being told.

[Correct.] Switch exclaimed. Bossun just gave his fellow Sket Dan member a confident smile before putting both hands in his pockets.

"Alright then. I'll just let you be on your way then. Go get some rest, alright?" Bossun suggested, but Switch just sounded sarcastic as he walked away.

[I need some rest? You're the one who's spying on me at a time like this...]

"Hey! I wasn't spying on you!" Bossun shouted, but Switch just seemed to just ignore him before turning a corner and then disappearing from sight. Bossun's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Opening it up, his ear was assaulted by Himeko's angry voice.

"Don't go hanging up on me, idiot! I'm supposed to be part of this operation too!"

Bossun cupped his hand over the speaker as he looked down the street, hoping that Switch didn't hear the angry yankee on the other line. "Quiet down, will you? You know I can't talk to him if I'm talking to you."

"Whatever. So what's going on? I want to know everything!"

Bossun began to pace as thoughts rushed through his head. He struggled to organize them as he replied to Himeko's question. "Something's up with Switch. He's acting strange, at least for him. I don't really know how to put it into words."

"That's all you got? God, you're so usele-

"Hold that thought for a second! Let me just think about this." Bossun interrupted. Putting his phone aside, he pulled his goggles over his eyes with his free hand. With Himeko's barking in the background, Bossun took a deep breath before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off into his personal realm.

As the seconds passed by, Himeko's voice began to gradually fade away. It wasn't long before Bossun found himself in the sanctity of his own mind, where he could see hundreds of images in front of him and could hear thousands of words all around him. But despite how overwhelming it all looked, he could organize it all now. It was simple. When Bossun was in Concentration Mode, everything moved like clockwork. He smiled as the pieces began to fall into place.

Slowly, the leader of the Sket Dan began to open his eyes. The universe began to melt around him, and he knew he was out of concentration mode when Himeko's voice resurfaced. She was as loud as ever now.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Don't tell me you went and hung up on me again!"

Bossun's tone of voice was suddenly serious. "I'm here. Sorry about that. I was just trying to think.

On the other line, Himeko seemed to become calmer. "Oh. You went into Concentration Mode. So you got everything figured out now?"

Bossun remained silent. With the speaker next to his ear, he looked up at the night sky and wondered what kind of answer he should give to Himeko. He had little time to decide though, as she began to notice the awkward silence and responded with her usual impatience.

"Bossun? You there?"

"I've got nothing. Nothing useful, anyway."

"Wow. This must be pretty intense then. Usually nothing gets past that concentration of yours." Himeko exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's just hope Switch is alright. I'm concerned about him the most." Bossun replied, with worry easily apparent in his voice.

"He'll be fine. You know how he is better than even he does, Bossun..."

"You're right. There's probably nothing for us to worry about. Anyway, it's getting late. We'll talk again tomorrow."

"Okay. Night, Bossun."

And with that, Himeko hung up. The leader of the Sket Dan closed his phone.

He wondered if lying to Himeko was the smartest thing to do. Bossun hoped she wouldn't find out anytime soon. Most of all, he wondered what Switch was thinking.

All he could really do now is put some trust in his friend. Because in the end, he really did trust Switch enough to go ahead and lie for him.

As he walked home under the quiet sky, Bossun crossed his fingers, hoping that he wasn't making some terrible mistake...

* * *

**And next up we have the final part of this story. It's been fun so far. Kind of sad that I'm getting close to the end already. So for now, stay tuned!**


	3. Part 3

**Well, here it is, willing readers. The final part of my tribute to the greatness of Sket Dance. Hopefully my ending is satisfying enough for y'all. Enjoy, because God knows I worked as hard as hell on it! :)**

* * *

"Such majesty...I have always wondered what spirits might take residence in such great trees. The power contained would truly be beyond our understanding. Don't you feel something otherworldly from a place like this, Switch-kun?"

As Yuuki's eyes made direct contact with her rival's, a strong breeze began to course through the circle of trees. He hair blew with the wild wind, and the atmosphere around her only added to her already ghastly appearance. Switch typed a quick response on his keyboard as he walked past Yuuki, his eyes now glued to the canopy above.

[There isn't even a hint of an EM wave in this place, let alone spirits. I imagine your fascination with this place might have to do with nostalgia. Am I right, or am I right, Yuuki-san?]

The occult girl just glared at Switch in response. It was at this time that she was beginning to wonder why she still tried to get him to listen to her ideals. It was amazing enough that he had been spending so much time with her in the first place. But to get him to believe in the occult like she did...perhaps that was asking for a little too much.

But then again, perhaps the thing she found herself asking him next might have also been a bit much. Yuuki moved closer to Switch as the forest around them seemed to howl. There was a curious glint in her eyes as she spoke.

"You have so much faith in your scientific ideals. Let us try to commune with the spirits here. If there is truly nothing here, then what harm will it do? Just take hold of my hand, and together we can prove just how wrong you are."

Switch stared back at his eternal rival, his expression unchanging. She could only wonder what he was thinking inside that head of his.

[I refuse!] he typed out quickly. Yuuki made an evil smile before taunting him.

"I see! You are afraid. Afraid that I might be right!" she declared with confidence in her voice.

[Ridiculous! My reasons have nothing to do with fear. Chapter 90, Page 9, Panel 3 is proof that the fans will only be teased by this kind of thing. They will never be satisfied, and the tension between us will always remain unresolved.]

Caught off-guard by his statement, Yuuki could not immediately think of anything to say, and so Switch continued to just go on with his rant uninterrupted.

[And besides, there is something that you fail to realize. This circle of trees is simply a natural occurrence. It is common for wind to come spiraling through here, and the sounds produced is what you perceive as some sort of spiritual wail. In truth, it is nothing of the sort, Yuuki-san. Blaming such a regular phenomenon on something as ridiculous as spirits is truly foolish.]

"I will admit you are always one step ahead of me, Switch-kun. But despite this, I will never falter. I still know the truth, while you stand behind your lies made of metal and plastic. That curse...it still plagues your precious machine, does it not?"

There was an awkward silence between the two rivals as Switch contemplated what he should say next. With a grim expression, Yuuki anxiously waited for his answer. The sound of his fingers tapping on his keyboard was almost like music to her ears.

[Yes. I am still having some minor problems. But they will be solved soon.]

Yuuki moved closer. The morbid smile on her face was beginning to become unnerving, even to the normally stoic Switch. "You are minimizing the problem, when you yourself know that it will not be solved soon. It is not something minor. It is bothering you, Switch-kun. _It __is__ clawing __at__ your__ very__ soul, __and__ there's __nothing __you __can__ do __to__ stop __it!_"

Switch and Yuuki were practically face to face now. The wind howled loudly and whipped around them. Switch glared down at the occult girl, his mind filling up quickly with things he wanted to say to her. His typing was perfect as he laid down his point.

[I may be spending this time with you now, Yuuki-san, but listen well when I say that I will not stray off-course. I know what you're trying to do. It's not working.]

Frustration ran through Yuuki's mind, and it was starting to become apparent based on the look she was wearing that Switch was really starting to get on her nerves. The more she looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but his blank, disinterested stare, the more she wanted to scream. But somehow Yuuki managed to keep that urge contained, and she just glared right back at him, her lips twisting into the most evil smile she could muster.

"There are things that science cannot explain. For all we know, Switch-kun, the spirits could be dancing around us right now. Who's to say that there isn't someone dear to you watching us as we speak? Can't you feel their cold touch? Surely that thought could unnerve even you."

Switch knew that Yuuki was beginning to become desperate at this point, but at the same time, her mere words couldn't help but make him feel slightly uncomfortable. As the most trusted source of information on others in all of Kaimei, Switch could only wonder if Yuuki's implications were purposeful or if they were just coincidental.

He could see that she was forcing her cruel smile. Chances are she probably didn't know what she was talking about.

[This conversation is becoming pointless. Why do you keep persisting? Haven't you gotten it by now? I will never accept your occult beliefs! Never!]

Yuuki began to laugh. Her laugh was coarse, as if she was choking on something. She backed away from Switch like some sort of horrible ghost, and the wind rose around her hair right on cue.

"It's easy to see your problem. Yes. Very easy now."

[Oh? And what problem is this?]

"You can't admit the truth of the occult because it is a weakness of yours. You just can't admit things in general."

Switch typed quickly, and his response sounded suddenly curious. [I assure you that I can easily admit anything that is plausible. I simply have trouble with admitting the existence of ridiculous notions such as your superstitions.]

Yuuki practically screamed in response. "_Stop __changing __the__ subject!_ _This __has __nothing__ to__ do__ with __the__ occult!_"

The two rivals were locked on each other once again. Strangely, Yuuki still had a huge smile on her face, while Switch glared back at her with all the emotion of a Greek sculpture. Yuuki's next few words were especially cryptic.

"You are in love, Switch-kun. You are in love and you cannot admit it."

[Do not even waste your time going further. Your claims are obviously false. You have no proof of such a thing. Come off of it before you make yourself sound even more like a fool.]

"Look at me, Switch-kun. Do you see the truth staring you right in the face? Or are you just afraid to admit it, much like you are afraid to admit anything else!"

[I see you, Yuuki-san. You look like you woke up from the grave. But what else is new?]

Yuuki's voice suddenly gained an angered tone. As if sensing her rising rage, the wind simply howled like a crazed animal, nearly drowning out Yuuki's voice. "All I hear is fear. You are hiding behind your jokes and your accursed machine. You've always been hiding by that machine."

Switch's typing seemed to become faster. The synthesized voice had become determined.

[There is nothing you can do to frighten me. Go ahead. Try all you want. But in the end, I will always stand triumphant.]

There was a moment of silence between Yuuki and Switch as she processed his words. Then her expression began to contort, and her eyes bulged with what Switch might have assumed was insanity. Yuuki's slender hands went for Switch's face, cupping themselves around it as she stared deeply into his eyes.

Switch could do nothing, for once. His mind began to drift, and Yuuki noticed what she thought might be a small change in his eyes. She could see some sort of emotion screaming to break out. She could feel her face start to tingle. Sparks of excitement rushed through her entire body. The occult girl would help this trapped emotion find its way out.

"Nothing can scare you, Switch-kun? _Fool! __I'll __show __you__ true__ fear__ whether __you __want__ it__ or __not!_" Yuuki declared, before her lips went for his.

The wind slowed as Yuuki and Switch were caught up in their silent embrace. Yuuki's hair waved in the breeze, and Switch's fingers remained poised just above his keyboard. He wanted to type; to say something, anything, just to end the silence.

But for the first time in a long time, Switch could not control his emotions. His eyes could only stare ahead at Yuuki, unwavering as they saw the soft expression on her face. It was strange. The longer she kissed him, the more Switch found her face becoming more and more pleasant. She was just on the edge of beauty for him before she finally let go.

The dark blush on Yuuki's face was easily obvious. Switch fixed his glasses before standing up straight again. He wore a blank stare as Yuuki moved back in an attempt to give him some space. She searched for any sign of happiness, surprise, or even disgust, on Switch's face, but she could find nothing. Looking down at the leaf-covered ground, Yuuki could feel her heart beat finally slowing down. The moment of ecstasy that came with finally kissing a boy had passed, only to be replaced by a horrible emptiness.

Then came the typing. It was a terrible sound to Yuuki's ears, and it came with an even more terrible response.

[It seems my analysis on this circle of trees is complete. I'm finished with you for today, Yuuki-san.]

Switch didn't even say goodbye. He was far down the path out of the forest as Yuuki still had her gaze fixed on the ground. Each one of his steps continued to repeat in her mind. His words had practically burned into her psyche. When she tried to walk, she found that her legs had become weak, and she had to lean on one of the nearby trees for support. Her body shivering wildly, Yuuki said a few quiet words under her breath.

"Too strong...perhaps the spirits here were too strong for you, Switch-kun..."

* * *

The staring had lasted for quite awhile, and it had become quite unsettling, even for someone like Switch. After a good five minutes, the normally uncaring Himeko couldn't help but notice that the otaku of the Sket Dan wasn't making any effort to even pretend like he do anything on his laptop. Switch had just been aimlessly staring at the computer's screen the whole time.

"Hey!" Himeko called out in an annoyed tone, which managed to wake up Bossun from his nap.

Switch gave her no response. Gritting her teeth, Himeko called out again, louder this time.

"Didja hear me? Hey! Say something! Your weirdness is really starting to creep me out over here!" she exclaimed, but he still remained silent. Now sitting up and awake, Bossun looked over at Switch, quickly noticing the lack of energy in him as well. For a moment, he thought Switch's fingers were reaching for the keys in front of him, only to pull back at the last second.

Bossun couldn't watch his friend like this. So when the leader of the Sket Dan looked over Switch's shoulder, he could see that the otaku was just staring at what was left of his desktop wallpaper. The same Futari Wa Nervous! Wallpaper from before was still blurred with bloody marks, and the timer signifying the presence of the Midnight Curse was still counting down. Squinting, Bossun could see that there was only one interval left on the timer. Twelve hours remained until the last stroke of midnight.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say that you're still having some trouble with the whole virus business..." Bossun commented. Quick typing from Switch's fingers came in response. His voice, however, was much less audible than usual. His voice synthesizer sounded like it was practically whispering.

[There are errors in my system now that I fear may be irreversible. This virus is proving to be something that I did not expect.]

"Sounds like it's really screwing up with your voice too." Bossun said in a sympathetic tone. He put a hand on Switch's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I think you can get through this though. I know you, Switch. You're not one to give up so easily."

Himeko made a loud slurp, before pulling the Pellolipop out of her mouth. "Maybe this is a sign, leader. Maybe I was right for once! It's probably a real curse. If all of Switch's research on the occult didn't work, then he's only got one option left."

"And what might that be? Assuming this really is some sort of crazy mystical curse..." Bossun asked, and in response, Himeko just made a grimace, as if she really didn't want to say her next few words.

"At this point, he'd have to go directly to Yuuki-san for help. If she's the cause of this Midnight Curse, then she's probably the only one who can reverse it."

Bossun looked down at Switch. There was an uneasy look in the leader's eyes as he contemplated the options in front of his friend. Of course, there was still information that Himeko didn't know about the situation. He would tell her that soon enough.

"It all comes down to you, Switch. You're the best one with computers among us, so I'm afraid we aren't much help to you." Bossun admitted reluctantly. Switch just continued to look at the laptop screen for another few seconds, before turning his gaze to Bossun and typing quickly on his keyboard.

[Despite how hard it is for me to admit it, I am starting to realize that the only path left for me leads directly to Yuuki-san. I never imagined that I would ever find myself saying such a thing.] Switch said, his voice filled with obvious discomfort. Bossun just put on big smile in hopes that he could make his friend feel just a little better.

"Just do whatever you have to do. No matter what, we'll be behind you one hundred percent."

Himeko laughed under her breath. "I guess the leader speaks some truth there. Go take care of your business. We'll be waiting for you."

Switch stood up from his chair. With his computer slung over his shoulders, he looked back at his two fellow Sket Dan members with his blank stare. On the outside he seemed just as interesting as a block of flat stone. But on the inside, he was different. It might not look like it, but there was still a jumbled mix of emotions rolling around in Switch's mind. Each one was practically screaming to be released. Only his powerful sense of reason stopped him from going truly insane.

In the end, he was glad to know that his friends were supporting him no matter what. And even though he didn't show this based on his expression, Bossun and Himeko somehow knew that he was grateful that they cared.

[I will return. This business with Yuuki-san will be resolved once and for all. Try not to make a mess while I'm gone. And remember that the leader is fragile, Himeko!] Switch declared, before spinning around like a top and opening the door to the clubroom with astounding speed. He was already making his way down the hall by the time Himeko realized what he had just said.

"Hey! What's with all those weird implications!" she yelled as she waved Flagarance at Switch from just outside the clubroom door. "Don't go leaving after saying stuff like that, you coward!"

"There he goes." Bossun said with a cocky smile as he looked down the hallway right behind Himeko. "I had a feeling he'd be like this. Switch has a way of telling us things without actually telling exactly what they are."

"What do you mean? You guys passing secrets behind my back now?" Himeko barked, but even her raging expressions were unable to wipe the confident smile off of Bossun's face.

"Switch has got things under control. That's been pretty obvious to me for awhile now."

Himeko grumbled before dropping down on the tatami mat. "So you did figure something out the other night. Care to tell me why you lied about it?"

"I can't really say why. All I know is that we have to trust Switch about this. The virus on his computer isn't a problem though. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to get rid of it, it would have been gone days ago. This is definitely something that Switch has planned out, and I think the best thing we can do is just leave him to it." Bossun stated as he sat down next to Himeko, his arms crossed and a knowing glint apparent in his eyes.

Himeko laughed softly next to her leader. "To think that he'd do all of this for Yuuki-san. Maybe he's going to go confess to her. Talk about crazy."

Bossun's eyes suddenly became cold and serious. "Actually, that's not such a ridiculous notion."

"What? Since when are you Mr. Observant? That's Switch's job, not yours!" Himeko exclaimed to Bossun, pushing him a little as her face glowed with a mix of anguish and surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like there's anything for him to observe between the two of us." Bossun said with a big smile as he waved his finger knowingly. He failed to notice the rising anger in Himeko's eyes. Laughing loudly at his own statement, the leader of the Sket Dan looked at Himeko a second too late.

A sound comparable to a sonic boom could be heard throughout the outside hallway as Flagarance made contact with Bossun's face, knocking off his Poppaman hat and sending it flying to the other side of the room. Shaking in pain as reached out to touch the huge red mark now stretching down from his forehead to his lips, Bossun could only look up from his kneeling position as tears of pain stained his face.

"What the HELL was that for?" he screamed loudly. Himeko just gave him her piercing Yankee gaze, with Flagarance still poised to strike just above his head. Bossun couldn't see it, but there was just a slight tinge of pink present on her face. She looked away, crossing her arms before giving him an almost quiet response.

"You're just so annoying sometimes that I can't help myself, leader."

* * *

There was a strange feeling in the air. It was something that Switch couldn't really put his finger on, and it would be the death of him if he decided to admit that it was something of spiritual origin. He looked back at the old incinerator behind him with blank eyes. To think that such a relic could contain so-called spirits was ridiculous. But then again, so were some of his recent actions. Switch turned back around, and continued to wait with his computer situated perfectly on his lap.

All in all, the last three days had been pretty ridiculous in general. Switch was absolutely sure of that.

In the distance, he could see her approaching. Her long raven hair covered part of her face, and she walked with her arms outstretched. Her back was hunched over, and she looked like a zombie as she made her way next to Switch and sat down. The cold cement between the two felt like some sort of barrier, especially considering how silent Yuuki was.

Switch's head pivoted like a submarine periscope. He stared at Yuuki as he typed his words out quickly. Despite the giddy emotion he was trying to convey, his words were becoming very quiet and distorted.

[So I see you got my memo. Bravo, Yuuki-san!]

His attempt to lift the mood didn't seem to affect Yuuki very much. Her response was quiet and more dead than usual, even for her.

"Shimada-san told me you wanted to see me here after school. So I came."

[I can see that.] Switch said with a laugh in his synthesized voice. [I must say that you look more beautifully dreadful than usual.]

When his typing stopped, Yuuki turned to look at him, and then glanced at his computer. His synthesized voice was becoming so low that she could barely hear what he was saying. It was as if each passing sentence of his was becoming quieter than the last.

"Your computer..." she said, her tone becoming suddenly grave. "...I see that the curse has its final hold on you. I feel sorry for you, Switch-kun, but I am also disappointed. I expected more from someone like you..."

Then the occult girl laughed, her eyes glowing with ghastly excitement. "It's so strange. You're finally on the edge of my world, yet something feels so wrong..."

[I am not surprised you feel that way.] Switch declared, before he stood up and suddenly became very intimidating. [Considering the fact that this curse never had anything to do with you in the first place.]

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise. Switch's tall shadow felt like it was crushing her now.

[I have my reasons for calling you here. Let's start with the obvious facts. There is no virus on my computer. Instead, what you have been calling the Midnight Curse is nothing more than an executable program of my own creation. In a way, you could say that I got the inspiration for it from you, Yuuki-san.]

Yuuki couldn't come up with anything to say. Her eyes just gave the impression that she was under some powerful spell. Switch continued typing, his voice struggling to formulate itself through the distortion.

[You're probably wondering why I would go through such madness. After all, a self-professed man of science like myself just spent three days making you believe my computer had been cursed. Someone like Bossun would have definitely seen through my charade, but your reaction was my true interest. And you did play along with it all, didn't you?]

Yuuki's expression softened as she nodded in agreement. "The entire thing caught my by surprise. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that it made me happy. I couldn't believe I had finally been able to catch you under my spell. Or so I had thought..."

The blank stare coming from Switch felt like it was boring into Yuuki's brain. She was having trouble looking him directly, and instead chose to stare at her hands nestled in her lap. "I never thought you had any sort of curse over your head, Switch-kun. I wanted to think that. I tried my best to believe in the notion, but in the end, I couldn't. I was just happy that you were starting to think like me."

[Is that all you wanted? Because I was under the impression you enjoyed our rivalry.]

"I do. That's why this is so confusing. There is a normal girl still somewhere inside me. The one that loved Kobayashi began to develop feelings for another. But the occult girl in me wanted to see you fall into the darkness. That part of me wanted to turn you into a fellow occultist. I assume that it was natural that these two desires eventually merged." Yuuki said softly. Her face was surprisingly lacking emotion.

"Ever since you came with me to buy a computer, I've had some trouble shaking off these feelings. I thought for the longest time that I just wanted to see you have a genuine interest in the occult. I felt so obsessed in sharing it with you."

Yuuki's head lowered, and her long black hair began to obscure her face even more as her voice became even softer. "But after that event in the circle of trees, I couldn't shake off the truth. This isn't about a curse. This isn't about getting you to love the occult. This was just about you."

Yuuki slowly stood up, her hands clasped together as her cheeks brightened with color. She still couldn't find the strength to look into Switch's eyes.

"I love you, Switch-kun. Despite all our arguments, and despite what you might think of my obsession and my appearance, I love you. It took me this long to finally realize that. May the spirits have mercy on my soul for such blasphemy."

A huge weight lifted from Yuuki's shoulders as she finished with her words. There was a lightness in her heart now. Her body began to relax. Slowly, she found herself able to look at the boy in front of her. There was a quality in Switch's blank stare that no longer bothered her. Instead, it made her smile just a little bit.

"So...what do you think of this?" she asked nervously. "I imagine this is very sudden, and I should probably apologize for my attack on your personal space yesterday..."

Switch typed slowly, his gaze fixed only on Yuuki.

[I'm not sure what I think. At least, not yet.]

"I will not be surprised to have my confession rejected by you. I'm far from your scientific ideals, after all..." Yuuki commented sadly. Switch continued typing however, his synthesized tone still methodical despite how quiet it was.

[The truth is that these four days have been a test on myself. The countdown has come early. In less than three minutes, my computer will shut down completely. Only then will I know what I truly think, and if the time I spent with you has affected me at all.]

"I do not completely understand..."

[Soon you will. You should be flattered, Yuuki-san. I've gone to a lot of trouble just for you. Maybe the fact that we're both so dedicated to our ideals is what sparked these thoughts in me. Or maybe it was my own mistake in thinking that you didn't look as pretty without make-up. I'm not exactly sure.]

Switch slipped off one his laptop suspenders.

[But I will be soon enough.]

His voice was beginning to fade away now. [I will warn you now, Yuuki-san. You may end up hurt and dissatisfied. I am truly sorry if that occurs.]

Yuuki nodded in understanding. Then the otaku slipped off the other suspender. He was holding his laptop in his two hands now. There was a light beeping sound, before the familiar ghostly wail emerged.

"_Fool!__ You_ _are__ forever__ a__ victim_ _of__ the_ _Midnight__ Curse!_"

Midnight...the exact time when Switch had stopped speaking. The moment he closed the window.

The cryptic silence felt like it would last for an eternity as Switch slowly put his laptop down on the concrete surface beside him. His blank stare remained as he clapped his hands together. Yuuki could only watch in astonishment when reached for his glasses. He stopped an inch away from them though, taking a moment to gaze into the occult girl's eyes once again. He could see it now. There was beauty to her, both inside and out. He had known that for a long time. It was only now that Switch could truly admit it to himself.

Then the otaku removed his glasses, and the world changed completely. He could feel something different as he looked at Yuuki without a frame around his vision. A slight change began to happen at the corner of Switch's mouth. Over the next few seconds, a smile emerged. Switch slowly took Yuuki's hand. Her cheeks just became redder as she found herself lost in his eyes.

Then, for the first time in years, Usui Kazuyoshi opened the window.

"I could care less about the occult." he began, his natural voice filled with a carefree tone that Yuuki could have never imagined. "I could care less about spells, spirits and curses. None of that means anything to me. For the last four days, I used those things as an excuse. For the last four days, my interest has been focused on you."

The transformation that had occurred before Yuuki was something she had always thought to be impossible. She held her breath as Switch opened his mouth once again. To Yuuki, the world felt like it was slowing down around her as he said his next four words.

"I love you, Reiko."

Yuuki's heart nearly stopped. Her face became frozen in awe. It was as if she had been struck by lightning. Her mind couldn't believe the words being said to her, let alone believe that her eternal rival was actually speaking right to her face. She felt light-headed all of a sudden. The occult girl nearly fell over, only to have Switch catch her in a sweet embrace. They remained like this for a few seconds, and for once, Yuuki felt perfect bliss. She closed her eyes, hoping this feeling would last forever.

She was somehow able to regain her senses when Switch finally let go. Her face was still red as he slowly put his glasses back on his face and then proceeded to reach for his laptop. She didn't exactly know what to say as he started up his computer. When his blank stare returned, Yuuki found the courage to speak.

"I thought...I thought you said your heart was not fit for love." Yuuki asked, her tone of voice unsure. The familiar sound of Switch typing came in response, and when his synthesized voice came out, it was back to the very same one Yuuki had heard on the first day she met him.

[You were right about my fears before. It is unfortunate that it took me this long to overcome them. So I hope my words were proof enough for you.]

Yuuki slowly processed his statement, and slowly she could feel a genuine smile forming on her face. Looking at the boy who was both her rival and her love, she felt more wonderful than words could describe. A nervous question escaped from her lips as her cheeks remained red.

"So...what happens now, Switch-kun?"

Switch's voice became suddenly energetic. [Well, I'm not one to go ahead and disappoint the fans, Yuuki-san. After all, Bossun's not going to keep the highest position in popularity forever!]

"What do you mean, Switch-ku-" Yuuki attempted to ask, only to be cut off by the last thing she'd ever expect from her eternal rival.

Her first kiss from Switch was the most pleasant thing she could ever imagine. Her eyes had been closed for the duration, so she couldn't see his expression as they kissed. But even still, Yuuki felt as if she was experiencing a part of him that had been locked away for the longest time. When they parted, Yuuki felt as if she knew more about Switch in through that kiss than she did through all the time they had spent together combined.

"A powerful spirit...I cannot describe the origin of such a feeling in any other way..." Yuuki commented through a deep breath. Switch's response was quick and concise.

[This is something new for me. Eventually I'll get used to it.]

Yuuki made a small smile before making a surprisingly sweet laugh under her breath. "Practice as much as you want. These are new experiences for me as well. The spirits are strong among us, it seems."

Switch snickered. [Spirits? What an obvious excuse. Clearly it's your hormones that's causing these sensations. Don't deny the truth, Yuuki-san.]

"What a foolish proposition. _Unlike __you,__ I__ have__ control __of__ this__ mortal__ shell!__ I __pity __your__ utter __incompetence __with__ your__ own __body, __Switch-kun!_" Yuuki shrieked, but Switch remained as stalwart as always.

[It's you who is incompetent. Just like the filmmakers of that movie.]

"Blasphemy! You'll understand true fear soon enough! I'll make you my slave! I will bathe you in the darkness!"

[Give it your best shot. But I already know the final outcome of this conflict, Yuuki-san.]

"We shall see, Switch-kun. We shall see..."

[Yes. I guess we will.]

The argument continued well into the afternoon as the two rivals headed away from the old incinerator.

Anyone passing by might think they were part of the debate team as they went on their rant through the empty halls of Kaimei.

But if a passerby took a closer look, they'd notice that Switch was typing with one hand. His other one was tightly clasped around Yuuki's. One might be able to say that their mix of aruging and affection symbolized a special connection between them despite all their differences.

Things had become obvious now. Switch and Yuuki knew the truth of their situation. Their relationship, their rivalry; it didn't matter what it was called at this point. The facts were clear, yet muddled in mystery at the same time. It was something strange, unique, and somehow sweet.

As he continued to hold his ground against his rival/love, he couldn't help but feel good about the days that had yet to come. He had so much to tell Bossun and Himeko.

It was official now. He had opened the window, if only just a crack.

Perhaps one day, when the time was right, he'd let all the sunshine in. But for now, a little sliver of happiness was more than enough.

After all, he had a good feeling that this sliver of happiness, disguised in the form of a misunderstood girl obsessed with occult, would be keeping him busy for a long time.

Because that, in all its irony, was most likely the most plausible hypothesis of them all.

* * *

_**THE**** END**_

* * *

**Now that was some story! I just gotta say that I had a blast writing this tale, and that perhaps in the near future I may revist Sket Dance in one way or another. I was considering a possible story about Bossun and Himeko, mainly because their little romance is quite interesting. But that's all up in the air right now. **

**For now, I've got this story about my two favorite characters in Sket Dance getting the spot light under my belt. I'm pretty happy with the end product, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Happy Halloween y'all, and thanks for reading!**

_**~ Hejin  
**_


End file.
